Une petite surprise
by Asrial
Summary: Petite étude en profondeur de l'anatomie atlante et de ses surprises. Saga X Mu. Shion X Kanon X Albior X Aioros en filigrane.


Petite surprise

Oui, alors je sais, pas grand monde n'aime les Mpreg, mais celui là me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Alors comme ca, c'est fait et je suis débarrassé. Il n'est ni bien écrit, ni très intéressant, mais au moins, il ne m'ennuiera plus et je pourrais passer à autre chose.  
>Bonne lecture<p>

####################

Mu s'observait dans le miroir avec un rien d'inquiétude.

Depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait patraque.

Perpétuellement fatigué, ravagé par des crises de boulimies de nourriture autant que sensuelle, il savait qu'il inquiétait Saga mais ne savait que lui répondre.

Ronchon, il avait l'impression que tout glissait entre ses doigts.

Kanon, amusé, avait proposé une explication.

Un jeune ronchon, qui avait des sautes de personnalité, des troubles alimentaires et une libido affamé ?  
>Pour lui Mu faisait sa crise d'adolescence… Que Shaka soit un peu dans le même cas depuis sa mise en couple effective avec Aiolia n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.<p>

« - J'ai le teint plombé hein…. »

La vierge lâcha l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui pour venir prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Les deux hommes s'adoraient. Un moment, Saga comme Aiolia avaient craint qu'ils soient plus que des amis mais la tendresse qu'il y avait entre les deux sylphides étaient juste ca, de la tendresse. Ils se considéraient un peu comme des frères.

« - Tu n'as pas bonne mine, c'est sur. »

Mu grimaça.

Il avait attendu de son ami qu'il le rassure. Qu'il abonde dans son sens l'inquiétait encore plus.

« - Tu te sens malade ? »

« - A part que je suis fatigué, que je mange comme cinq, que j'ai grandit ces dernières semaines et que j'ai envie de sauter sur Saga dès que je le vois, je me sens bien. » Soupira le jeune bélier.

Shaka le serra contre lui.

« - Peut-être que Kanon a raison tu sais… »

« - J'ai vingt-deux ans quand même ! »

« - Mais tu es un atlante, pas un humain. »

« - A moitié atlante. Shion est le dernier sang pur encore en vie. »

« - Et il a dit lui-même que le sang atlante était si fort que demi sang ou non, c'était pareil. »

Mu grogna.

Shion avait dit ca oui. Et il avait dit ca avec un petit sourire en coin qui avait interpelé son élève.

« - Ta race mature plus lentement, tu le sais. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que trafique Shion en ce moment. »

Revenu avec un corps de 18 ans donc affecté de deux décennies toutes rondes à présent, le pope se comportait parfois comme un môme humain de quatorze. Mu se disait parfois que même KIKI était plus mature que son maitre !

« - Il n'a jamais eut le temps d'être jeune avant. »

« - Parce que nous on a pu ? »

« - Maintenant on peut. Lui était déjà pope à 18 ans il y a 250 ans. Il profite maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul pour reconstruire le Sanctuaire. »

« - Certes…. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Mais quand même.

« - Je crois que ce qui me choque le plus, c'est de le voir se balader en jeans moulant taille basse et top en maille qui lui arrive au dessus du nombril…. Je ne savais pas qu'il était tatoué d'ailleurs ! »

Mu rit doucement.

Les tatouages de Shion révélés par ses vêtements minimalistes faisaient les choux gras des cancans du Sanctuaire.

« - et toi, tu en as ? »

Mu rosit.

« - Oui… quelques uns… Des tatouages claniques pour la plus part, comme lui…. »

« - Je ne sais pas si la rose que Shion a sur la nuque peut-être qualifiée de clanique ! »

Cette fois, le petit agneau gloussa.

« - Si justement ! C'est le symbole de notre clan ! Comme je suis son élève, je suis considéré comme son fils adoptif. Et ce n'est pas une rose vraiment. C'est une fleur qui ne poussait qu'à Agartha. Elle était bleue et noire parait-il…. C'était le symbole d'un des quatre plus grands clans d'Atlantide. Mais tu l'as observé sous toutes les coutures pour le voir dis donc ! Avec la masse de cheveux qu'il a…»

Le sourire moqueur de Mu ne fit même pas rougir la vierge.

« - Je suis comme tout le monde, Mu. Shion est quand même une jolie petite chose. Evidement qu'il attire l'œil. »

Le jeune bélier gloussa. Il doutait que son maitre apprécie d'être traité de « jolie chose ». Il le voyait d'ici rougit brutalement avant de s'éloigner en grommelant, les mains dans les poches, pour aller se faire consoler par l'un de ses réguliers. Kanon, Albior et Aioros se disputaient le douteux privilège de se partager le pope. Et encore les trois hommes suffisaient-ils a peine à satisfaire le pope ! Et Mu ne parlait pas que des jeux sous la couette, bien au contraire. Il fallait la santé pour suivre son rythme de travail, son esprit agile, ses connaissances encyclopédiques et son enthousiasme débordant pour la vie.  
>Alors qu'on aurait pu attendre une certaine retenue d'un homme de près de 300 ans, Shion dévorait cette nouvelle vie a pleine dents. Il en arrachait la moindre goutte, en consommait la plus infime partie et se vautrait avec délectation dans tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir d'elle, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il jouissait autant de jeux sous la couette, d'un bon repas, d'une peine de cœur ou d'une jambe cassé.<p>

Shion vivait simplement pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa moitié. Il avait décidé de faire enfin table rase du passé et de profiter de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Il ne voulait pas que Rodrigue lui en veuille quand il le retrouverait.

Mu lui enviait ça.

Sans doute était-il trop timide, ou n'avait-il pas, comme Shion, douté à la totale amertume de l'existence, mais il n'était pas capable de se jeter ainsi à corps perdu dans la vie. Pas encore….

Peut-être quand il serait plus vieux. Mais pour l'instant, il avait encore des marques a prendre et des habitudes de solitude à perdre.

« - Tu es partit dans tes pensées, mon agneau ? »

Mu s'appuya contre le dos de Shaka.

« - Un peu… je me disais que j'enviais Shion. »

« - Ha ! Notre cher pope…. Je crois qu'il fait peur à Athéna…. Il a menacé de lui coller une fessée cul nu si elle n'acceptait pas que les femmes chevaliers sont avant tout des chevaliers avant d'être des femmes.

« - Heu…. »

« - Il a obtenu qu'elles puissent abandonner le masque sous le prétexte que le leur imposer était comme les considérer comme des chevaliers de seconde zones puisque le masque les séparaient des autres.

« - Elle a gobé ca ? »

« - Saori n'est pas très brillante. »

C'était un euphémisme !

Mu bailla.

Shaka le cornaqua vers le lit pour lui faire faire une petite sieste. Encore.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais il s'inquiétait grandement pour son meilleur ami.

#####################

Saga était assis sur une chaise, près du lit.

Shion s'était lui assis directement sur le matelas.

Une main sur le front de son élève, il le scannait de ses pouvoirs pour trouver la cause de son malaise.

Mu s'était écroulé soudain, en plein milieu de la réunion hebdomadaire des chevaliers d'or et de leur pope.

Sans un bruit, sans une plainte, il s'était juste affaissé comme une poupée de chiffon.

Shion s'était immédiatement précipité vers lui pour le porter dans ses appartements pour l'examiner.

Depuis, Saga se rongeait les sangs sans rien dire.

Dans le fond de la pièce, les autres ors attendaient des nouvelles dans le plus grand silence.

Le pope finit par se redresser avec un soupir.

« - Alors ? C'est grave ? Vous savez ce qu'il a ?»

L'inquiétude de Saga fit sourire Shion. Il était heureux que son élève ai un compagnon comme le gémeau.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je sais ce qu'il a et je dois en discuter avec lui avant de te faire savoir de quoi il retourne, Saga…. C'est le minimum de la confidentialité entre un médecin et son patient, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un peu rassuré par les paroles de Shion même si restait angoissé, Saga hocha lentement la tête.

« - D'accord…. »

Entrainé par son jumeau, Saga quitta la chambre, accompagné par tous les autres chevaliers sauf un.

Shaka s'approcha de Mu pour poser une main sur lui.

« - C'est une surprise, mais pas tant que ca. »

« - Tu sais ? » S'étonna Shion.

« - Je me doutais… Mais ce n'est pas son secret à révéler. »

Avec un sourire, il quitta la chambre lui aussi, laissant le pope et son élève ensemble.

##############

Mu ouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait nauséeux, épuisé et surtout, il avait froid.

« - Qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

Il n'avait eut aucune peine à reconnaitre l'immense lit de son maitre. Il fallait bien l'énorme chose de trois mètres sur trois au pope pour accueillir tous ses locataires potentiels. Comment Shion arrivait-il à apprécier ces orgies, ca le dépassait…

« - Tu t'es évanouit pendant la réunion. » L'informa Shion d'une voix tendre.

Mu chercha à se redresser mais le pope l'en empêcha.

« - Reste allongé. Tu dois te reposer et nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

Le malaise manifeste de Shion inquiéta Mu.

« - Je suis malade ? »

« - Pas vraiment…. »

« - Mais… »

Shion lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres avant de lui donner une tasse de thé.

« - Bois ca, ca va t'aider. »

Le jeune bélier avala le liquide amer qui le fit grimacer mais il dut reconnaitre qu'il se sentit très vite mieux.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« - De la tisane d'épine de roses bleues. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour ce que tu as. »

« - Je vais être malade encore longtemps ? »

« - Pas mal de temps oui. »

Mu soupira.

« - Alors ? »

Il s'attendait presque à un cancer ou quelque chose comme ca.

Shion s'assit sur la chaise désertée par Saga.

« - Commençons par le commencement….Je suis ton père, Mu. »

Le jeune atlante battit stupidement des paupières un instant, ce demandant d'où venait cette blague. Alors qu'une partie de son esprit commençait à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le pope, une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène du film qu'il avait vu avec Saga quelques mois plus tôt.

« - Vous n'avez pas d'asthme pourtant. » Ne put-il retenir, encore trop perdu pour avoir une réflexion cohérente.

Shion haussa un sourcil. Il se serait attendu à des cris et des pleurs. Pas à…Ca…. Ca lui disait quelque chose en plus mais quoi…..

Les paroles du pope finirent par heurter les neurones de Mu qui se redressa.

« - …PARDON ? »

Shion dut le forcer à se rallonger.

« - Tu comprendras sans mal pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. » Soupira le pope.

Malgré le torrent d'émotions qui ravageaient Mu, le jeune bélier parvint à rester relativement tranquille.

Shion était son géniteur….

Ha… D'accord….

« - L'intéressant dans la question est sur l'identité de l'autre moitié du producteur de ton génome. »

Mu s'accrocha à la literie.

Il était prêt à tout. Même à apprendre qu'il était le grand frère de Seiya.

« - En fait… » Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était compliqué à expliquer. « Tu sais que je suis un sang pur. Et je t'ai dit que le sang des sangs purs était largement plus puissant que celui des humains. Un atlante sera toujours un atlante, même s'il n'a que 1/64eme de sang atlante dans les veines… Toi, tu en as la moitié…. »

« - Ma mère était humaine… je sais… »

« - Non… C'est ton père qui était humain. »

« - …. Tu viens de dire… »

« - Je sais ce que je t'ai dit… C'est compliqué. »

Mu ferma les yeux. En effet, ca avait l'air. Sans compter que la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge lui faisait mal. Il avait à la fois envie de frapper Shion et de se bouiner dans ses bras, d'exiger des excuses et de comprendre.

« - Bon… Tu sais que j'ai été très lié avec Rodrigue Y Barreda. Le chevalier du Capricorne de ma génération…. » Mu hocha la tête.

Il savait que son maitre avait partagé avec lui le même type de lien qu'il avait avec Saga.

« - Bien. Pour faire simple et cru, c'est lui ton père et je suis ta mère. Même si je suis un male. C'est la particularité de notre clan. Nous pouvons porter des petits. Tu as été conçut juste au début de la guerre de 1743. Je peux même te dire que tu as été conçut dans le lit de Manigoldo du cancer » Sourit le pope avec un rien de nostalgie. « A l'époque, je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire par une grossesse alors j'ai mit l'embryon que tu étais en sommeil. Après la guerre, je n'ai pas eut une seconde à moi. Lorsque j'ai voulu te réveiller pour que tu grandisses enfin et vienne au monde, ca n'a pas marché… J'ai pensé t'avoir perdu… Mais un siècle plus tard, j'ai réalisé que tu étais bien là et entrain de grandir…. » Shion se passa une main sur le ventre, sans vraiment réaliser. « Bref… Je suis partit pour Jamir lorsque mes robes de popes n'ont plus pu cacher mon état. J'étais épuisé, j'avais peur de mourir avant que tu naisses mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais que je serais trop faible pour pouvoir te mettre au monde seul alors j'ai triché. Je t'ai simplement téléporté à l'extérieur lorsque le moment à été le bon. J'aurais pu te tuer à faire ca, mais…. Tu as faillit mourir mais c'était ca ou nous y serions restés tous les deux… Bref.. . »

Mu fixait Shion, sa « mère » avec un mélange de stupeur, d'incrédulité et confusion.  
>C'était beaucoup à apprendre en une seule fois quand même. Surtout pour un petit agneau tout faible comme il l'était pour l'instant.<p>

Il se massa les tempes.  
>C'était tellement trop qu'il n'avait même pas la force de hurler ou de protester.<p>

« - Attends… je résume… Mon père était le capricorne, ton époux. Tu m'as porté pendant plus de deux siècles avant que je naisse, Tu es ma maman, tu es un mâle et je suis ton fils….. Aucune raison de péter une crise ! » Finit-il un peu dans les aigus.

Au crédit de Shion, le pope ne lui demanda pas de se calmer.

« - Je sais, ca fait beaucoup… j'aurais voulu t'en parler plus tôt… j'avais prévu de le faire en fait. Avant ton adolescence. Mais je suis mort et….J'avoue que je n'y ai plus pensé en revenant…. »

Mu foudroya du regard sa « maman ».

« - Tu n'as pas estimé que savoir que tu es l'un de mes deux pères était une information importante ? »

Shion baissa le nez.

« - Je suis totalement en tord, Mu. Je le sais… Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il faut que tu comprennes ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai merdé, point. Tu es mon bébé, j'ai essayé de te protéger de ma mort qui était proche et j'ai eut peur après. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être parfait. »

Cela calma un peu la colère naissante de Mu.

Au moins Shion assumait-il pleinement ses conneries.

« - Et le rapport entre toutes ses nouvelles et moi ? »

Il n'osait l'envisager.

Lorsque Shion posa simplement une main sur le ventre de son fils sans rien dire, Mu partit d'un rire hystérique.

#####################

Kanon poussa du doigt son frère qui pencha un peu avant de reprendre sa position, tel le culbuto moyen.

Il recommença, puis Shaka s'y mit de son côté.

Agacé, Mu finit par les foudroyer du regard, assis dans le lit de son maitre.

« - Mais vous avez finit ? Saga n'est pas un jouet ! »

« - Peut-être mais je crois qu'il est cassé. » s'amusa Kanon, sans pitié pour son frère.

Lui aussi, comme le reste des chevaliers d'or, Albior en plus, avait apprit la nouvelle de la grossesse de Mu.

Certain étaient proche de l'état catatonique de Saga, d'autres étaient perplexes, certains incrédules, deux d'entre eux prévoyaient déjà la chambre du bébé, quand aux autres, ils se demandaient carrément si le 1er avril n'avait pas changé de date cette année.

Lorsqu'en prime Shion leur avait expliqué qu'il était la mère de Mu, le pope avait cru qu'il allait devoir se réfugier en haut de la plus proche colonne tellement Camus avait l'air interpelé pas la notion.

« - Saga ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ? » S'amusa encore Kanon sans compassion aucune.

Acide, Shaka vint à la rescousse de son beau frère.

« - Kanon, je te rappelle que tu couches avec Shion. Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas être papa toi aussi ? »

L'amusement du marinas disparu, remplacé par une authentique terreur.

« - Je suis trop jeune pour être papa ! »

« - Et bien je le serais à ta place. » Contra Albior avec un sourire cordial pour son challenger.

« - A moins que je ne prenne les devant. » Insinua Aioros.

Même si les trois hommes s'entendaient à peu près en règle générale, ils restaient en perpétuel compétition pour leur pope. Lui faire un bébé, en plus d'être une joie intense pour au moins deux d'entre eux, serait un moyen de marquer beaucoup de points dans la partie qu'ils disputaient.

Mu leur jeta kinétiquement des oreillers a la tête.

« - Vous avez finit ? »

Timide comme un chaton, Aldébaran s'assit sur le bord du lit. Après un signe de tête de Mu, il posa son énorme patte sur le ventre du jeune Atlante.

« - Alors comme ca, tu vas avoir un bébé… Mais comment ? je veux dire…. »

Shion donna une nouvelle tasse de tisane amer à Mu pendant que Shaka tentait de secouer Saga dont le cerveau semblait avait freezé comme le plus mauvais des ordinateurs.

« - Les atlantes ont quatre sexes bien définis, Aldébaran. Pas comme les humains. Males, femelle, neutre et intermédiaire. Une partie de la population atlante était soit male, soit femelle bien sur. Les nobles étaient les seuls à être intermédiaire parfois mais les neutres représentaient une bonne moitié de la population. C'est ce qui a été la perte de notre race… »

Le grand taureau s'écarta pour réfléchir pendant que Camus puis Aphrodite venaient a leur tour poser une main sur le ventre de Mu. Les deux hommes semblaient fascinés et un peu rêveur. Il n'y avait pas a beaucoup réfléchir pour imaginer qu'ils auraient adorés être à la place de Mu.

« - Grand pope… » Insista Aldébaran. « Quand vous dite intermédiaire, ca veut dire qu'un intermédiaire de physique féminin on va dire, pouvait engrosser une vraie femelle ou un autre intermédiaire male ? »

Shion hocha la tête.

Saga lâcha un long gémissement de bête blessé.

« - Mais ca veut dire que je vais être papa alors ! »

Son frère lui tapota gentiment l'épaule

###############

Saga observait le ventre de son compagnon comme s'il allait lui sauter a la figure pour le manger.

Mu avait beau porter leur bébé depuis quatorze mois a présent, l'ainé des gémeaux ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

Le jeune atlante avait un moment craint qu'il ne l'abandonne mais Saga était resté. Il semblait toujours autant perdu, mais il restait et s'occupait de son compagnon.

Depuis que mu était entré dans son cinquième et dernier trimestre, Saga devait l'aider à se laver ou à s'habiller mais le gémeau n'en semblait pas plus déphasé que le reste.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément réjouissant.

A la grande surprise des deux atlantes, le reste des chevaliers avaient parfaitement acceptés la notion. Même les gardes regardaient ca avec tendresse.

DeathMask avait résumé l'avis de tout le monde avec des mots simple comme il savait si bien le faire.

« - Vous savez, je cours bien à la vitesse de la lumière, je suis mort trois fois, j'ai visité les enfers, j'ai des masques sur mes murs et je bois onze litre d'alcool pur sans être bourré. Alors Mu avec un gros ventre avec un bébé dedans… »

Que dire de plus après ca ?

« - Ca va bientôt sortir ? »

Mu leva les yeux au ciel. Saga ne semblait pas parvenir à réaliser que la chose qui grandissait dans les entrailles de Mu était son enfant.  
>Shion l'avait rassuré. C'était normal. Ca irait mieux après la naissance de l'enfant et sa première mue.<br>Le jeune bélier avait haussé un sourcil mais n'avait pas insisté

Première mue ?

« - Shion a parlé de 15 mois pour les atlantes. »

« - C'est long. »

« - A qui le dis-tu ! »

Pourtant, après le premier trimestre de fatigue et de faim affreuse, Mu s'était épanouit étrangement. Il avait grandit, avait prit des épaules et des hanches… Il ressemblait physiquement un peu plus à Shion. Son père l'avait rassuré. Lui aussi avait physiquement changé pendant qu'il le portait. C'était normal. Le corps du porteur s'adaptait à son rôle.

Saga fit brutalement un bond en arrière lorsque l'enfant donna un coup de pied à Mu.

« - Ho regarde ! On peut même lui compter les orteils ! »

« - Y en a combien ? »

Le regard suspicieux du gémeau fit rire Mu.

« - Ho, je sais pas, au moins une douzaine ! »

La panique dans les yeux de Saga fit rire plus fort le bélier.

« - Tu es idiot Saga…. »

###################

Kanon faisait les cents pas.

« - Bon alors, il fait quoi ? »

Sur une chaise, non loin, Saga semblait parfaitement détendu, sans vraiment réaliser que Mu était de l'autre coté de la porte en face d'eux et qu'il allait donner naissance à leur enfant.

Près d'eux, tous leurs frères et quelques autres attendaient eux aussi.  
>Le bébé serait le premier d'une nouvelle génération après tout. Marine allait pondre bientôt, Sheena également, Camus allait être papa (merci à ses connaissances occultes un peu partout dans le monde et à une mère porteuse aux usa), Aldébaran aussi mais de façon bien plus traditionnelle avec une June enceinte jusqu'aux dents.<p>

Le bébé qui allait naitre après quinze mois de grossesse était déjà pressentit par tous comme particulier.

« - Bon alors ? »

Camus leva le nez de la layette qu'il tricotait. Près de lui, Milo crochetait des petits chaussons roses, persuadé que le gamin de Camus serait une fille. Le scorpion avait très hâte de rencontrer sa fille.

« - Kanon, les contractions ont commencées il y a moins d'une heure. Pour une primipare l'accouchement peut durer 48 heures. Vu la durée de la grossesse, je ne serais pas étonné que la naissance prenne plusieurs jours ! »

Mais un hurlement de bébé tout juste sortit du ventre maternel se fit entendre pour lui donner tord.

« - Tu as eut tord mon Camus ! Bébé Mu est là ! Saga ! T'es papa ! »

L'ainé des chevaliers d'or tressaillit

Quoi ? Quoi ?  
>Qu'est ce qui se passait ?<p>

Les chevaliers vinrent bruyamment féliciter Saga qui semblait complètement perdu jusqu'à ce que Shion sorte de la chambre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, près d'une heure plus tard.

Il lui avait fallut tout ce temps pour soigner la césarienne.

« - Alors ! » Hurla presque Aphrodite, les yeux brillants

« - C'est quoi ? » Ajouta Kanon, espérant vraiment que son neveu serait un neveu complet.

« - Comment vont-ils ? » Continua Camus, plus calme

Shaka lui était carrément entré dans la chambre pour se précipité au chevet de son meilleur ami.

« - IL EST CHOUUUUU ! » Ne pu se retenir la vierge, bien loin de son calme habituel.

Allongé sur le lit, épuisé, Mu tenait contre lui son petit qui tétait un biberon bien garnit. Les atlantes intermédiaires pouvaient faire beaucoup de choses, mais rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient avoir des montées de lait.

Les ors se précipitèrent.

A la traine, Saga ressemblait a un caneton perdu.

Shion vint le prendre par la main.

« - Allez, viens voir ton enfant. »

Saga suivit le pope dans un état d'hébétement total.

Dans la chambre, le silence s'était fait, fasciné, les chevaliers observaient le bébé atlante en train de manger.

« - …. Il a une queue…. »

« - Et il est couvert de poil ! »

« - On dirait un chaton…. »

« - Ou un petit singe ? »

« - Je sais pas…. Mais ca semble pas humain…. »

Shion poussa Saga vers le lit et l'y fit asseoir.

Le bébé leva le nez en reconnaissant l'odeur de son géniteur.

Immédiatement, il se mit à miauler de joie et tous purent voir qu'il avait déjà des dents, presque des crocs.

Avec l'aisance qu'aurait pu avoir un petit animal, le bébé atlante quitta les bras de mu pour ramper vers son père. Il parvint à s'installer contre lui en s'aidant de ses griffes et soupira de contentement avant de se mettre à ronronner.

Cela sembla faire sortir Saga de son immobilité de statue.

Avec un sursaut, il ramassa le bébé pour le serrer machinalement contre lui, faisant ronronner son petit plus fort.

« - Shion ? »

« - Les atlantes naissent tous comme ca. Avec fourrure, dents, griffes et capables de bouger tout seul pour trouver leurs parents à l'odeur. D'ici six moi, il va muer, perdre sa fourrure et ses crocs ainsi que ses griffes, son architecture osseuse va changer aussi vers quelque chose de moins quadrupède et de plus humain. Mais nous avons là un superbe intermédiaire male ! »

« - Il va avoir les cheveux gris ou la couleur va changer quand la fourrure va tomber ? » S'enquit Deathmask pas plus déphasé que ca.

Ses frères semblaient avoir un peu de mal mais lui…

« - Tous les petits ont le poil gris. C'est pour se cacher dans les ombres plus facilement. Les atlantes sont une race ancienne. Nous avons gardés un atavisme très fort dans nos jeunes mois… on pourrait presque qualifier ce petit bonhomme de larve d'atlante…. »

« - Mon fils n'est pas une larve ! » Protesta Saga qui avait changé de place pour s'installer contre Mu pour l'avoir dans ses bras en même temps que leur petit.

Deathmask se gratta la tempe.

« - Ben il a l'air de bien le prendre finalement. »

Camus hocha la tête.

« - Evidement. Maintenant, il voit son enfant. Il a une réalité. Ce n'est plus une vague vue de l'esprit. »

« - Genre le ventre de Mu était une vue de l'esprit. » Marmonna Shaka

« - Ca aurait pu être des gaz. »

« - MILO ! » Râlèrent en cœur Mu, Camus et Shaka.

Le scorpion gloussa, très fier de lui.

« - Alors, vous allez l'appeler comment ce petit bout ? »

Décidément, DeathMask était éminemment pratique et terre à terre…..

Mu sourit à son père.

« - J'ai pensé à Sage….. »

Shion eut un sourire tendre pour son fils et son petit fils.

« - C'est un nom superbe. Et puis je pensais à Manigoldo pour le mien… »

« - ….. Le tien ? »

Le ton de Kanon était prudent.

« - Et bien oui, Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais en rester là ! »

Immédiatement, le marinas, l'argent et le chevalier d'or s'entreregardèrent.  
>Qui des trois avait commis la boule de poils à venir ?<p>

Le challenge était inévitable.

« - Grouuuu ! » Protesta le tout nouvellement nommé Sage en enroulant sa queue autours du poignet de son père.

Puis il urina sur lui.

« - Ben au moins, il perd pas le nord. » Soupira DeathMask, charmé par cette boule d'ennuis futurs.

Et puis ont était le premier juillet en plus….


End file.
